Wolverine
Wolverine is a superhero and anti-hero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Incredible Hulk #180 (October 1975), he is a Canadian mutant with retractable Adamantium blades, animal-like senses and the ability to regenerate almost every type of injury imaginable. He is best known as a member of the X-Men, serving as the field leader for the group's "Second Class" and his rivalry with team member Cyclops. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.1, Wolverine was the first Marvel character to be added. His suit can be accessed through either the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player, giving them many of his abilities from the comics. Backstory Wolverine's true identity is James "Logan" Howlett, the son of Canadian farmers John and Elizabeth Howlett. Whilst growing up, James became friends with the grounds keeper of the estate, Thomas Logan. After he was fired from his position, Thomas returned late in the night and murdered John in a drunken rage. James, having witnessed this, was filled with uncontrollable rage, causing bone-like appendages to grow out of his hands, and stabbed him. As Thomas died, he revealed that he was actually James' father. Shocked from this experience and too scared to carry on living with his mother, James went on the run with his childhood sweetheart Rose, taking his father's surname as his own. Over time, Logan would hold many professions, including a lumberjack, miner and soldier in many wars, including World War II. At some point, he joined the mysterious Team X, a military group of mutants that were used by the government on many missions. He would also volunteer for the experimental procedure that forced the metal alloy Adamantium into his skeleton. He survived, thanks to his healing factor, though the agency would wipe his memories and treated Logan like an animal. Eventually escaping, Logan lived in the Canadian wilderness for years, later found there by officials of the country's government. Although he was able to regain his humanity, he was unable to recover his memories. Recruited by the Canadian government's intelligence office "Department H", Logan was given a yellow and black costume and the codename Wolverine, running missions for them and becoming the country's first official superhero. Eventually, he was sent to the X-Mansion to eliminate the X-Men and their leader, Professor Charles Xavier. Though he failed, he was offered a place on the new "Second Class" by the Professor, with him restoring memories in return. Wolverine accepted and soon became the leader of the group. He also became a history teacher at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, after living there for some time. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Wolverine has been the first Marvel character to be added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod and was first available to the player in version 1.1. 4.0 - 4.3.12 His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and can be worn by them. Wearing it will give them Strength 3, Speed 4, Acrobatics 4, Regeneration 17, Double Jumping, Night Vision in dark areas and immunity to poison, wither and fall damage. The player can also extend and retract Wolverine's Adamantium Claws (Suit Ability 1 Key). Whilst they are extended, the player will be given Strength 12 and the ability to climb up walls (walk towards one and hold the "Space Bar"). Crafting To craft Wolverine's suit in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *10 Yellow Cloth *8 Adamantium Blocks *3 Blue Cloth *2 Red Coth *2 Black Cloth *1 Mutant Gene Wolverine Mask Recipe.png|Wolverine's Mask Recipe Wolverine Chestpiece Recipe.png|Wolverine's Chestpiece Recipe Wolverine Leggings Recipe.png|Wolverine's Leggings Recipe Wolverine Boots Recipe.png|Wolverine's Boots Recipe 5.0 Wolverine is also available in the alpha stages of the abandoned 5.0, with his suit now available via crafting in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be given Health 28, Attack Damage 12, Speed 7 (whilst sprinting), and Acrobatics 3. Wolverine is also given Regeneration 4, Night Vision (whilst in darkened areas) and can negate Fall Damage. He can also extract and retract his claws (Suit Ability 1 Key), which increases his attack damage to 17, gives him a chance to inflict bleeding, and allows him to climb up walls (press crouch key, forwards and repeatedly press the attack key). Wolverine can also dash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and use his enhanced senses to track nearby players and mobs (Suit Ability 3 Key). He is also immune to Poison, Nausea and Wither, but is susceptible to drowning. Crafting To craft Wolverine's suit in 5.0, you will need: *9 Yellow Fabric *5 Adamantium Ingots *4 Lapis Lazuli Blocks *3 Black-Iron Blocks *2 White Fabric *2 Rubies *1 Mutant Gene Wolverine Mask Recipe (5.0).png|Wolverine's Mask Recipe Wolverine Chestpiece Recipe (5.0).png|Wolverine's Chestpiece Recipe Wolverine Leggings Recipe (5.0).png|Wolverine's Leggings Recipe Wolverine Boots Recipe (5.0).png|Wolverine's Boots Recipe Legends Wolverine is also available in version 6.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited, now merged into the Legends Mod. His costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit, costing 45,000 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 13, Speed 4 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 4. Wolverine will also grant them Fortitude 8, Mental Defence 3, Regeneration 4, Enhanced Version and Wounding 1. In addition, Wolverine will be immune to Poison, Hunger and Wither. However, he will be susceptible to Drowning, Suffocation, Sound-Based attacks and Carbonadium weapons. Wolverine will also be able to extract and retract his claws (Ability 1 Key), allowing the player inflict bleeding, break certain blocks faster (works with Wood, Wool, Leaves and Webs), and climb walls (Ability 2 Key and walk towards the surface). The player will also be able to enter combat mode (Ability 3 Key), pounce (Ability 4 Key) and block attacks (Ability 5 Key). In addition, Wolverine can use his accelerated healing to repair durability (Equip Key) and track mobs or players using his enhanced senses (Utility Key). Wolverine can also engage into a Berserker Rage, which will cause him to attack endlessly, increase his Strength to 15 and the chance of inflicting bleeding to opponents (Special Key) Crafting To be added Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Wolverine in specified versions of the mod * ''Logan'' appearance * X-Force costume Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Mutants